Child Again
by Kusanagi Hikari
Summary: Due to a strange bottle, the other member Generation of Miracles were turned into a child! Now Kagami and Kuroko have to be the parents in taking care and keeping them save. Kagami/Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

**CHILD AGAIN  
**Chapter 1

"Man, I'm hungry." The red head stated while holding his stomach. His partner merely nodded in response and continued reading his book.

"Say, how about we grab a bite?" the tall red head asked his companion, who finally looked upward at him.

"I don't mind." The blue-haired boy said, "But only if you're paying."

"Huh? Why should I?" Kagami shouted at the shorter boy next to him.

The boy didn't seem to care for being yelled at, as he already used to Kagami's antics. "Well, you're the one suggesting it, and I don't have much money left. That's why you're paying."

Kagami let out a small grunt, but his face immediately softened once he looked down at the boy next to him and he ruffled his soft blue hair. "Fine, since it's _you_." Then after a while, he spoke again, "You know that I never treat someone before."

"I know." Kuroko nodded, and he looked at Kagami's face with a smile. "Thank you, Kagami-kun."

Kagami looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment and Kuroko was amused that he would always be the only one who got Kagami flustered like that.

Both of them stopped walking when they heard a commotion. They turned around to find the source and caught a sight of five rebel students surrounding an old woman. Kagami frowned. That was definitely not good.

"Kuroko, stay here for a—" Kagami turned to face the boy beside him, only to be shocked that Kuroko had disappeared from his side.

"What are you guys doing to her?"

At the familiar voice, Kagami turned once again only to find Kuroko already confronting the rebel students out of blue. "Jeez, that brat…" he muttered.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the guy approached Kuroko and smirked, "Lost your mommy, child?"

Kuroko said nothing at the insult. It annoyed him whenever someone called him a child, but responding to this guy would only provoke him even more, so he decided to ignore it, and instead, turned to look at the frightened old woman. "Obaa-san, are you alright? What did they do to you?"

"Oh dear young man… they're trying to take away any possession that I have…"

Kuroko glared at those delinquents. These guys were the worst… "Trying to rob money from an old woman, you guys really have no shame." He spoke with an emotionless face.

"What did you say?" one of them grabbed Kuroko's collar, lifting him from the ground. "Are you trying to pick a fight, kid?"

A hand landed on his shoulder, and the guy who grabbed Kuroko's collar looked over his shoulder, only to be surprised at the sight of a tall, scary-looking guy glowering at him.

"You… get your hand off of him." Kagami threatened, looking so deadly frightening such that those guy almost saw imaginary fire around his body.

"Wha—wha—!"

"Didn't you hear? …I said, GET YOUR HAND OFF OF HIM!" Kagami tightened his grip on the guy's shoulder before he pulled him back so harshly that the delinquent collapsed and rolled on the ground.

Kuroko fell onto the ground on his butt, muttering a small 'ow' as he rubbed his bottom.

The others yelped in fear when they saw the scary red head had so easily push their friend away and they immediately ran away.

"Huh. That should teach them a lesson." Kagami smirked rather smugly before he crouched in front of Kuroko, feeling slightly concerned despite knowing that nothing serious happened to the teal haired teen. "…You okay?"

"…Yes, I'm fine." Kuroko said impassively as Kagami helped him stand slowly. "Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"Son, thank you very much for helping this old woman. How could I ever repay your kindness?"

Both Kuroko and Kagami turned to face the old woman who was approaching them slowly with the help of her crane. Kuroko shook his head, "There is no need for that. More importantly, are you alright Obaa-san?"

The old woman chuckled, "You're such a nice boy, dear. And yes, I'm fine. Please, let me repay you, I'll feel bad if I don't do anything." With that, she took something out of her pocket, presenting a small bottle of green liquid.

"Here, son. Take this bottle."

Slightly hesitant, Kuroko gently took the bottle from the woman, staring at it. "If I may ask; what is this Obaa-san?"

The old woman merely smiled, "It is something that will surely improve the relationship between you two."

Kagami stared at her in shock. How did she know that they were dating?

Meanwhile, Kuroko merely blinked. So, she knew about them…

Both Kuroko and Kagami stared at the bottle of liquid when they saw it glow a little. Kuroko frowned. What was this thing?

"Obaa-san, what—?"

He wanted to asked, but the old woman was no longer there.

* * *

"So… what should we do with it?" Kagami asked as he watched Kuroko fondle the bottle.

"I honestly don't know." Kuroko replied with still indifferent look. "We don't even know what this is."

"How about we throw it away then?"

"Why?" Kuroko turned to look at Kagami, a little puzzled.

The red head frowned, "Hey, you're the one who said that we knew nothing about this thing. What if this thing turns out to be dangerous?"

"But…" Kuroko stared at the bottle again, "She said that this would help us improve… improve…" the blue-haired boy was blushing faintly.

Kagami blinked, "You mean our relationship?"

"Yes." The shorter one nodded, "Aren't you curious about it?"

"Huh. We don't need that thing to improve our relationship."

Kuroko stayed silent for a while before he spoke up, "…Are you sure?"

Kagami was taken aback by that and he stared at Kuroko with a frown on his face. "Huh? What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

Almost immediately after Kagami had asked that question and even before Kuroko had the chance to replied, a musky aroma filled the air and they looked at each other before they turned to look at the bottle which was glowing brightly.

"Uhh… what happened?" Kagami questioned, a bit warily.

"I… don't know."

The bottle which was glowing green had now turned rapidly from other color, from green, to red, then blue, then yellow, then green, and it continued to happened that it scared Kagami that thing might explode.

…Wait, explode?

Oh no! Kuroko!

"Idiot! Throw that thing away!" Kagami snatched the bottle away from Kuroko and threw it far away. It fell onto the ground and rolled over…

…until a foot stepped that thing to stop rolling away.

Kagami stared wide eyed at the people in front of him. What the hell were the rest of the Generation of miracle doing here together? And in such a bad timing that is!

Aomine pick up the bottle of liquid and stare at it, "What is this?"

"It's glowing…" Midorima fixed his glasses, a frog toy on his bandaged hand.

"It's quite pretty." Murasakibara stared at it in awe, unlike Akashi who paid no interest in the glowing bottle.

"Hey, Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi! Is this thing yours?" Kise asked cheerily from where he stood.

Kuroko jerked abruptly, "Wait! Throw it away!" he shouted and was about to run towards them when Kagami took a hold of his wrist firmly.

"Wait, you idiot! Don't come close—"

Before Kagami even managed to finish his sentence, the bottle exploded with such a loud sound. By then, Kagami had already pulled Kuroko close to him and shielded him, throwing his arms around the other.

Kuroko grimaced at the unpleasant smell that started to assault his nose, so he ended up breathing through the front of Kagami's clothes. That thought however immediately washed away as he suddenly remembered that the bottle had exploded, right on Aomine's hand. Concern for his old friends immediately took over him.

When they opened their eyes, a soft-green colored smoke filling the air around them, hindering their sight. But Koroko paid no attention to that. He slipped out of Kagami's arms and stepped forward, "Aomine-kun! Kise-kun!" He called out.

"Oi! You guys okay?" Kagami joined in soon after.

Slowly, the smoke began to disperse and the two were mortified by what they found hiding inside the green smokes. There were several piles of clothes pooling on the ground which had young kids in them. They were probably about four or five year old and even so Kuroko found all of them awfully familiar.

"What the hell—!" Kagami frowned.

"Oh my God…" Kuroko suddenly said.

Kagami glanced at the smaller guy's face which turned slightly pale.

"They're the Generation of Miracles…"

* * *

For all the grammar and any other mistakes, I'm very sorry about it English is not my mother language.

Continue? Or stop? Review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

******CHILD AGAIN**  
Chapter 2**  
**

Both Kagami and Kuroko froze at the sight of the kids with oversized clothing hanging from their shoulders and waist. Five pairs of large eyes stared back at them and time seemed to stop around them.

" What. The. FUCK?" Kagami shouted.

"Kagami-kun, language." Kuroko said.

Suddenly, one of the kids (the yellow haired one) burst out crying and the two shielded their ears with their hands. Not long after, another one joined in and Kagami glared at Kuroko, although not meaning to do so.

"Oi! Do something!" Kagami shouted. The remaining three who were not crying were following suit, not exactly crying, but more like screaming loudly.

"But, what am I supposed to do…?" Kuroko replied, though more to himself. He really had no idea how to handle a child. A bit hesitantly, he walked to one of the children and picked him up. Much to his luck, the boy in his arm stopped crying almost immediately. He smiled a bit when the boy in his arms looked at him with his innocent big eyes.

Kagami looked at Kuroko in awe when the other kids began to calm down as well short time later. The other four who stood on the ground, slowly walked closer to Kuroko, looking at him as if Kuroko was something fascinating. Kagami swore that he could see the glint of adoration shining in their eyes, and those gazes (especially the little boy with dark blue hair) that were directed at his boyfriend was eerily similar to…

Kagami gulped, "Kuroko…"

"Yes?"

"Is it me or…" he asked, trailing off.

"Yes, they are very much who you think they are." Kuroko finished when he noticed all the kids were staring up at him. He crouched and put the boy in his arms back on the ground. But the boy immediately latched himself onto Kuroko again, and two more of them had latched themselves onto Kuroko's back. He bit back a sigh.

Kagami would've laughed at the shorter boy if they weren't in a such strange situation. For some reason, Kuroko fitted in between the kids.

"Do you think they remember anything?" Kagami asked as he walked to Kuroko's side, staring at the purple haired boy who was staring back at him.

Kuroko glanced at Kagami, then he looked at the boy in front of him. "What's your name…?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer, but just in case...

"Kise Ryouta!" The blond boy squealed happily, tugging at Kuroko's arm. "Nii-chan, you?"

Kuroko tossed a glance at Kagami, who frowned back.

"At least they remembered who they are… I think." Kagami said. He went to pick up the boy with red hair, but just as he stretched out his hand, the boy suddenly smacked his face.

Kuroko bit back a snort.

"You brat!" He growled, unintentionally making the child cringe in fear before bawling again.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko glared. He could understand the annoyance but it still wasn't right to scare a child like that.

"You make Akashi-chin cried." the tallest of the kids said.

"Wait, you can't possibly mean this boy here is Akashi?" Kagami blurted, "And wait, you say Akashi-chin… are you Murasakibara?"

The child, Murasakibara, smiled. "That's me."

Kagami looked at Kuroko, a bewildered look on his face. Kuroko just nodded his head in confirmation. He picked Akashi onto his arms, trying to calm him down. Thankfully, it only took a second for Akashi to stop crying.

Kuroko blinked when he felt someone tugging at his pants. He looked down, only to find the dark blue haired boy staring up at him before he broke into a grin.

"My name is Aomine Daiki." He said. "Nii-chan, you're cute."

Once again, Kuroko blinked. "…Thank you." Honestly, he didn't know what else what to say. Kagami, on the other hand, was clearly not amused. Apparently Aomine still liked Kuroko in that way even though he was a child. Kagami bet that it was the same for Kise.

…But now that he remembered about it, all members of Generation of Miracle were smitten with Kuroko.

"Ne, what are you two names?" Kise asked, bouncing up and down and seeming quite friendly.

Kuroko deliberately ignored the question, instead he turned around to look at the green haired boy with glasses (anyone would've known who the kid was) and the teen crouched down, with Akashi still clinging to him. "Midorima-kun?"

The boy raised his eyebrows, "You know my name?"

Once again, Kuroko ignored the question and he turned to face Kagami whose jaw already dropped onto the ground. Obviously, the red haired teen was completely shocked over this situation. Despite the usual emotionless look on his face, Kuroko was also confused with the situation.

"Kagami-kun, what should we do?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami finally closed his jaw and looked at Kuroko who got a small frown on his face. He sighed. He really needed to calm down and to act accordingly to deal with this…

"Well, how about we hide and change their clothes to something more comfortable? It would be chaos if someone recognized them." He said, patting Kuroko's head gently to wash away the boy's discomfort, completely ignoring the glare he got from Aomine.

"But where?"

Kagami put his hand on top of Akashi's head, and instantly got it smacked away from the boy. Kuroko smiled, despite Kagami's glare.

"Well, I guess we could hide in my house, since my parents aren't home. They're out of town, visiting an old friend of them for the entire week," Kagami ssuggested.

Kuroko just nodded, "That would be a good idea."

Amazingly, the children followed the two like little ducklings. Murasakibara often almost tripped on his over-sized clothes and if it weren't for Kagami being the backup, he would be getting more than just a bruise.

Akashi had the pleasure of remaining on Kuroko's arms, mainly because he was the smallest kid amongst the children, and plus, since he refused to be with Kagami. Kise had settled on Kagami's shoulder and often blocked his vision with his small hands, squealing in delight thinking it was fun and tried to do it again, much to Kagami's annoyance. Aomine's hand was latched onto Kuroko's free one. Murasakibara was happily walking in front of them, hand in hand with Midorima who grumbled about holding hands.

When they were (finally) arrived at Kagami's house, Kagami led them to the living room and then disappeared somewhere to look for clothes. Kuroko and the kids were left behind sitting on the couch.

The teal haired teen was still holding Akashi on his lap and somehow Kise became jealous and started squabbling to sit on Kuroko's lap as well and he had no choice but to do so. But then Aomine demanded that he wanted to sit on Kuroko's lap as well, so he stood on the couch and tried to pull Kise out of Kuroko's lap.

"Both of you, please calm down." Kuroko said gently, however he went ignored by them and instead they continued to fight.

Until Kise pushed Aomine who slipped out of the edge from the couch, falling back and landing on his butt first before his head collided with the floor.

Kuroko put Akashi gently onto the couch and in a flash was beside Aomine, who started to tear up, but not cry out loud.

"See, I told you not to fight…" Kuroko scolded, gently easing away Aomine's hand from the back of his head and brushing his fingers lightly across. He felt a small bump growing.

"It hurts…" Aomine sniffed.

Kuroko sighed. Obviously it did. He wasn't sure what to do, but he didn't want to see the kid cry, so he gave a small peck onto the tanned kid's forehead. "There? Does it still hurt?" he remembered that his mother had done it once to him when he was still a toddler.

Aomine blinked a few times before he blushed and muttered a small, "No…"

Kuroko turned to Kise. "Kise-kun, you should apologize to Aomine-kun."

Kise pouted, but he didn't want to disobey Kuroko so he got off from the couch and extended his hand to Aomine, "Aominecchi, I'm sorry."

"Don't call me that!" Aomine glared, but he took the hand nonetheless.

Kuroko heaved out a sigh before he sat on the couch again, blinking when Akashi climbed back onto his lap and he let out another sigh. It was not easy to take care of children.

Kagami had long returned since the time Aomine had fallen from the couch and his first instinct was to walk there but he stopped on his track when he saw Kuroko gave him a small peck on the forehead.

Kagami couldn't help smiling at the sight. His smile only got wider when Akashi had climbed back onto Kuroko's lap, snuggling to him. He felt a warm feeling spreading in his chest and Kagami silently wondered if this was how it felt to have a family with Kuroko.

He blushed slightly at his own thought. Now was not the time to think about this kind of stuff…

"Looks like someone is popular." Kagami smirked, with a pile of clothes in his arms.

Kuroko turned to look at Kagami before he ruffled Akashi's hair, "Well, they're quite obedient."

_Of course they are, it's you after all_. Kagami thought. "Let's get them change."

Both Kagami and Kuroko started to undress the kids in comfortable silence, until Midorima spoke up, "Nii-chan, are you our father?"

Kuroko blinked at the question, before he shook his head. "No."

"Mom!" Akashi pointed and then latched onto Kuroko's shirt, tugging and hugging at the same time.

Kuroko opened his mouth in surprise, and he was about to explain that a man couldn't be a mother when Murasakibara opened his mouth.

"If Nii-chan's our mom, then Nii-san must be our dad, right?" he asked, pointing at Kagami.

Kuroko's face warmed, and Kagami? His face's all red. "We're not!"

Midorima tilted his head to the side, while Aomine and Kise looked relieved from the fact that Kuroko was not their mother (because they thought liking your own mother is very wrong). "But you've got to be, since only family members would help each other change clothes."

"Look, we're not your parents… but we do have to help you get out of those clothes." Kagami felt lightheaded from all of this. It was really embarrassing. Well… not that he didn't like the idea of him and Kuroko got—okay, his mind really needed to shut up.

The red head walked to a table and found a scissor, which was what he needed. He walked back to the couch and sat beside Kuroko. It took Kagami for a while, but he managed to cut the shirt sleeves and long pants to match the kids size.

When he was done, he could not help but stifle a small laughter at the sight of the kids. Aomine and Midorima had to keep raising their collar shirt so it wouldn't fall off their shoulder. Kise was laughing, sweeping the floor with the pants. Akashi remained seated on Kuroko's lap, and Murasakibara twirled around, before he got dizzy and stopped since he didn't want to hurt himself.

"Heh, not bad huh?" Kagami smirked, pleased with himself.

"So… what now?" Kuroko asked, emotionless as ever.

The taller teens sighed, "How should I know?"

Kuroko glanced at Kagami slightly in distressed look. He then looked down at the floor and spoke, "…Are you mad at me?"

This, of course, surprised Kagami. "Huh? What's with that?"

"Well, you wouldn't be dragged into this mess if it wasn't because of me."

Kagami stared at the smaller teen, before he sighed. "Idiot…" he muttered, before he wrapped an arm and lean down, placing his forehead against Kuroko's. "It's embarrassing but… you should've known that I won't mind, as long as it's you."

Kuroko stared directly into Kagami's eyes, despite the lack of emotion on his face, he knew that Kagami could tell otherwise from his eyes. He had never felt anything like this before until he met Kagami. For him… Kagami really… meant so much.

Their faces were so close, so close that Kagami nearly felt Kuroko's small breath on his face, and the redhead watched, both in surprise and in excitement when he saw Kuroko's eyelids lowered. He froze, uncertain when Kuroko leaned closer to him, because this was really happening. Their first kiss was really going to happen and Kagami wanted it so damn much that he forgot they got audiences. Thus, he started to close his eyes as well…

…until he felt someone bit his finger. Hard.

"OW! The Fuck!" He screamed, glaring at Aomine whose teeth clenched around his finger. "You brat! Why the hell did you do that?"

Aomine glared at Kagami and let go of the finger, then he latched his hands around Kuroko's legs. "No kissing Nii-chan! Nii-chan is mine!"

Kagami growled, "The hell—No he's not! He's mine!"

Sighing, Kuroko flicked Kagami's forehead with his middle finger. He found out by doing that, he often manage to tame the enraged Kagami. "Kagami-kun, don't yell at the kid."

"He bit me!"

"Still, you don't have to shout at the kids." Kuroko said, before he let out a small smile. "Would you like me to kiss it better?"

With wide eyes and flushed face, he growled at his boyfriend. "I'm not a kid you moron!"

"Nii-chan!" Kise shouted, running toward Kuroko, "I'm hungry."

Kuroko blinked, "Do you have something to eat, Kagami-kun?"

"Heh, now that you mention it, I'm feeling hungry as well…" the taller teen said, rubbing his growling stomach before he stood up. "I'll cook then."

Hearing that, Kuroko's eyes brightened immediately. He knew Kagami made a delicious food, and he couldn't wait for it.

* * *

So, do you like this chapter ? Do you have fun reading this?^^ Hopefully you did~  
I'm sorry for any grammar and structure mistakes XP

Thank you for reading and review please! XD I will thank you for it ^^


	3. Chapter 3

******CHILD AGAIN**  
Chapter 3

Kuroko watched as the kids playing around in the living room while waiting for Kagami to finish cooking. It was quite difficult for him to handle the kids alone.

Kise and Aomine were fighting again for some reasons, and Kuroko had to bribe them with a 'kiss on the forehead' if they settled down. Akashi had tried to jump off from the top of the refrigerator, much to Kuroko's horror (and how the boy manage to climb up there, Kuroko had no idea at all) and Akashi would surely have broken a leg if it hadn't been for Kuroko catching him.

Murasakibara was whining loudly about wanting a snack. When Kuroko told him that he didn't have any, the kid cried even more loudly, and Kuroko managed to calm him down after he gave the kid a candy. Midorima wasn't much of a trouble though, because he only ran off somewhere around the house for a while before he came back to the living room with a book on his hand.

You had no idea how stressed Kuroko was. Taking care of a kid wasn't easy after all, much less five of them. He nearly pulled his hair out at some points.

Kuroko only managed to settle them down when he put on an NBA tournament, and he smile at the sight of the little GoM gathering in front o f the TV, watching the show with fascination in their faces.

Kuroko peeked into the kitchen, seeing Kagami cooking something from behind, his back facing him. Kagami was so focused on his cooking that he didn't notice that Kuroko had come inside the kitchen and approached him slowly.

"What are you cooking, Kagami-kun?"

"Uoooh!" The red-head shouted in shock before he glare at the smaller man, "You—stop freaking me out like that?"

Kuroko ignored the loud yell and asked, "Would you like me to help you?"

The taller teen raised an eyebrow, "You know you can't cook."

"I can." Kuroko said, "I often boil eggs."

"That's not cooking, you idiot!"

"But it still involves stove and cooking utensils, so it's called cooking."

Kagami sighed. They surely wouldn't go anywhere arguing about something stupid like this. "…whatever. Do you think you can cut those carrots?"

Kuroko looked at the carrots which Kagami had pointed at, and nodded his head. "Sure."

Kagami watched the smaller teen pick up a knife and begin to handle the carrots. He was a bit wary about Kuroko's cutting skill, but his boyfriend seemed to be doing just fine and Kagami turned back to his cooking, until a soft yelp from Kuroko made him turn to look at the other again.

"What's wrong?"

"…I cut my finger." Kuroko said, showing his finger with a small cut where blood started to prickle out of it.

"The hell—you idiot!" Kagami rushed to Kuroko's side and snatched the boy's wrist to look at the injury. "Seriously."

"It's nothing—" Kuroko had said, but it went unfinished when Kagami leaned down and took the wounded finger into his mouth, licking and caressing it with his own tongue.

It was beyond belief that Kagami had done something like this, and it made Kuroko's face turn a faint crimson.

"Oh, Dad kisses it better for Mom!" Murasakibara smiled as he walked passing by the kitchen, clapping his hands together in obvious glee.

That seemed to jolt Kagami out of his mind as he suddenly realized what he was doing. His immediately face went red, and it didn't help cease him out of his embarrassment when he saw Kuroko's flushing face as well. God! What the hell is wrong with him?

"S-sorry! It's just reflex!" Kagami explained, scratching the back of his head. "A-anyway! Just wait in the living room and watch over the kids. Don't forget to put on a bandage on that finger! You hear me?"

And with that, Kagami kicked both Murasakibara and Kuroko out of the kitchen.

There was silence between them, before Muraskibara turned to look at Kuroko. "Dad is being really sweet to Mom."

Kuroko blinked, before he gave a small smile. "Yes, Dad is really sweet." He didn't bother to correct the boy anymore about who he and Kagami actually were.

* * *

Much to Kagami's surprise, dinner was quite pleasant. The kids enjoyed his cooking very much. Kise and Murasakibara were eating it happily. Midorima, and even Akashi had approved of his cooking, the red haired kid had given him a thumb-up. Aomine was the only one who said nothing about it, but he ate the food nonetheless.

Kuroko had offered to clean up the table, that's why Kagami was seated on the couch, watching over the kids playing around by themselves. He shook his head at the sight of the kids. Seriously, he had no idea what to do with them. Apparently, these kids would stay in his place for a while since it would be too impossible to return them to their home in this state. But the question was, for how long?

"Kagami-kun, I've finished." Kuroko said as he walked towards the couch.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Kagami said, watching his boyfriend take a seat next to him. Akashi, who spotted Kuroko, immediately ran to him, catching both teens in surprise.

"Mom!" The boy called out, raising his arms.

The smaller teen sighed, "I told you, I'm not your mother." He said as he picked Akashi up to his lap. But the boy ignored what he said and snuggles closer to Kuroko. Aomine was jealous (again) and clutched at Kuroko's leg, wanting to be hug.

"It seems it'd be impossible for me to go home." Kuroko said, picking Aomine to sit next to him.

"Obviously. They're so attached to you." Kagami muttered back, before narrowing his eyes at Kuroko. "And like hell I'm going to let you home. There's no way I'm going to take care of these kids alone."

Realizing what Kagami had said, Kuroko turned to the taller teen. "You mean… I should stay overnight?"

"Duh."

"…but I don't bring any clothes."

"I'll lend you mine." Kagami smirked, "Though you might be swallowed in it." He said, ruffling Kuroko's hair affectionately.

"…I'm not that small."

Kagami chuckled, "Yeah sure. Tell that to those who believe you. Anyway, I'll go look for something for you. How about you give these little minis a bath? I'll help you out once I find your clothes." The red-head stood up and head over to his bedroom. Hopefully, he would find something that fitted Kuroko enough.

Kuroko just nodded, turning his attention to the kids. "Let's go take a bath."

"Are you going to bathe us, Nii-chan?" Aomine asked, almost too excitedly.

"Yes."

"Are you going to be naked as well?"

Kuroko blinked, before he decided to ignore the question. He turned to Akashi who suddenly whined. "Is there something, Akashi-kun?"

"No bath. I don't like bath." The boy said.

"Why not? Bath is fun!" Kise exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"I don't like it. It's scary…"

"It's okay, Akashi-kun." Kuroko picked the boy onto his arms, gently patting his head. "It won't hurt at all. I'll be with you, so there's nothing to be scared off."

"Promise?"

Kuroko smiled at the boy, "Promise."

"…All right then."

"Good boy." He said and led the kids to the bathroom.

After he found the right clothes for Kuroko (though it was still quite big), Kagami walked to the bathroom and found Kuroko there with the little GoM. Kuroko had Kise sit in between his legs and was wiping his face with a washcloth. Akashi sat next to Kuroko (the boy seemed to refuse to leave Kuroko's side) and Aomine was standing behind Kuroko, playing with his hair, which the teen didn't seem to mind at all, while Murasakibara and Midorima were just waiting silenty in the corner, watching Kuroko.

For a moment, Kagami just stared smiling at the scene in front of him. He never realized how soft and caring Kuroko could be. He was talking to both Kise and Akashi in a kind voice and being gentle as he wiped the soft bubble from Kise's face.

Damn, Kagami knew that he had made the right decision to fall for Kuroko.

"Need help?" Kagami asked as he walked in.

"Yes. You can bathe Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, and Aomine-kun."

"No! I want with Nii-chan!" Aomine butted in.

"I refuse to be bathed." Midorima said.

"…just Murasakibara-kun then."

Murasakibara turned to face Kagami, arms stretched out. "Bath."

Kagami sighed, picking up the kid into his arms. He watched Kuroko filling up the tub, and put Kise and Aomine inside it, (Midorima had gotten in on his own), and Kagami too, put Murasakibara inside. Only one kid was left though, and that was Akashi.

"Hey kid, get in." Kagami narrowed his eyes at the red-haired child.

"No. Don't want to." Akashi said, glaring at Kagami menacingly.

"He said he hated baths." Kuroko spoke up, before watching Kise add some bubbles. "There are bubbles."

"…I don't care." Akashi shook his head stubbornly. Kuroko sighed.

Kagami shook his head, annoyed and walked over to Akashi. He picked up the kicking and screaming boy, and dropped him into the water gently. Akashi looked shocked for a second before he started wailing, and began throwing anything he could reach to Kagami.

Kuroko turned to Kagami, before he jab the larger teen on the gut, making Kagami choke. "That's your punishment." Kuroko spoke. "You don't do that to a child, Kagami-kun."

"Want out…" Akashi muttered pitifully.

"We're going to wash you first, then you can go out." Kuroko patted the red-haired child before rolling up his sleeves. "Kagami-kun, you wash Murasakibara-kun, I'll wash Akashi-kun."

"Ah." Kagami nodded. He grabbed a washcloth and wetted it before pouring some liquid soap on it. He then began to scrub at Murasakibara's skin.

"Ow..." Murasakibara whined. "That hurts…" Kagami stopped instantly and looked over to Kuroko.

Kuroko was being gentle with Akashi, just as he had been before. He wasn't scrubbing but more like wiping the washcloth casually over Akashi's skin. Kagami watched him for a moment before he began to mimic the action. He thought he was doing it right since Murasakibara didn't complain anymore.

"I never knew you're good with kids." Kagami said.

Kuroko stayed silent for a while before he spoke up. "I'm just doing like what I'm doing to No.2"

"Your dog?"

"Yes."

"…So all this time you are practically treating the kids like the way you treat your dog?"

"Well… kind of."

"…right."

Finishing bathing the kids, both Kuroko and Kagami wrapped them with towels. Kise shook his head, sending waters flying everywhere. Kagami scowled when some droplets hit his face and Kise giggled. Since he hadn't yet looked for any change of clothes for the kids, Kagami decided that they should wear the clothes they had used before. None of the clothes was dirty anyway.

Kagami had taken a shower after that, and now after he finished, it was his turn to take care of the kids while Kuroko was bathing. He flopped down onto the couch, watching the kids with a scowl. They really made him dizzy. Kise was running around the room for non-stop. Aomine and Midorima were fighting over the TV remote. Murasakibara didn't do anything much, but the boy was munching potato chips ever so loudly and messily that it irked the hell out of Kagami. Akashi (as usual) just sat on the couch across Kagami.

He sighed again deeply. "Oi, Kise! Stop running around like that! It drives me nuts!"

"Drives you nuts? What does that mean? Is someone driving nuts?"

"…Never mind. Just forget about it."

Kagami groaned, "Geez… hurry up already Kuroko…"

"Is something the matter?"

Shocked when he suddenly heard his boyfriend's voice, Kagami turned around and was about to scold him for suddenly appearing like that, but whatever he wanted to say was instantly forgotten once he saw Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami did not seem to have heard the call. Instead, he was too busy appraising his boyfriend's look in his oversized clothes. It was probably the smallest size which Kagami had, but the clothes still managed to look so big on Kuroko's lithe body. The black shirt was so big such that it showed too much of Kuroko's skin around the shoulder, and Kagami's short pants were actually quite long enough for Kuroko that it reached right below his knees.

Kuroko looked so fucking adorable like that and Kagami had to hold back so he wouldn't get a nosebleed.

The red haired teen stumbled over and groaned in pain when something hit the back of his head, hard. Until he realized it was a fucking remote. Immediately knowing who the culprit was, he turned to Aomine.

"You shitty brat!"

"Don't you dare look at Nii-chan like that, pervert!" Aomine shouted, running to Kuroko with his little arms wide open, trying to protect Kuroko.

"Wha-! Who the hell are you calling a pervert you shitty brat?"

"Kagami-kun. Language." Kuroko warned, before picking Aomine onto his arms. "Now, it's bed time."

"Will you sleep with me Nii-chan?"

"No! Mom will sleep with me!" Akashi shouted.

"Me! Me!" Kise exclaimed, raising his hand.

"…I don't think Mom will sleep with either of us." Midorima suddenly said, earning everyone's attention.

"Why not?" Kise asked, pouting.

"Well, Kise-chin. Obviously, Mom's going to sleep with Dad." Murasakibara answered the question.

There's silence, and both Kagami and Kuroko blushed as the kids went wide eyes.

"NO!" Aomine clutched the front of Kuroko's shirt. "I don't want Nii-chan to be eaten by that red-haired monster!"

_Eaten?_ Kuroko thought.

Kagami growled, scratching his head curtly. He was frustrated, and damn embarrassed over what Murasakibara had said. "Anyway, you kids are going to sleep in my parents' bedroom. It will big enough for the five of you if you guys sleep horizontally."

"I hope you're not going to do any business while we're sleeping." Midorima said, adjusting his glasses.

Tilting his head, Kuroko asked in confusion. "What kind of business are you referring, Midorima-kun?"

"Well, the things parent usually do when they—"

"OKAY! That's enough! Let's get you kids to bed already!" Kagami butted in, picking Midorima and Murasakibara before he practically ran to his parent's bedroom.

Kuroko just watched at the taller teen with his dead-panned look, wondering why Kagami was blushing.

* * *

Are you enjoying this?^^ I hope I'm not boring you.  
The next chapter will mainly focus to Kagami/Kuroko, since I'm trying to make a development for their relationship in the next chapter. By making them sharing a bed! XDDD

Sorry for any typos or wrong grammar. Too lazy to check again. XP

Thank you for reading and review please XD I'll be very thankful^^


	4. Chapter 4

******CHILD AGAIN**  
Chapter 4

After the kids fell asleep, Kuroko soundlessly escaped the bedroom, trying not to wake up them. He slowly closed the door and made his way to the living room where he found his boyfriend sitting on the couch, watching the TV.

"What are you watching?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami turned to face the other boy, before he looked back at the TV and replied, "Don't know."

"Hmm…"

To be honest, Kagami didn't even realize what kind of show he was watching, he was too busy thinking about what would happen next.

The fact that he was going to share a bed with Kuroko, that is.

It wasn't like he didn't like it. Hell, he probably liked it a little bit too much. And that was the problem.

Kagami could only pray that he would be able to control himself.

There was a silence in the air before Kuroko spoke up, "So… Where do I sleep?"

Kagami stared at Kuroko in a surprise, and then raised an eyebrow, "Of course my room, where else?"

Kuroko stared. "But… there's only one bed…"

"So?"

"…Is there any extra mattress then?"

"No. You'll sleep in my bed." Kagami blushed as he said this.

Kuroko stared again for a few moments before he blinked. "If I'm sleeping in your bed… then where are you going to sleep Kagami-kun?"

"My bed of course!" the red-head finally snapped. Was Kuroko playing innocent or he was just really such an airhead? Damn, it was embarrassing enough to say this, and Kuroko wasn't making it any easier. "We're going to share a bed, you idiot!"

Kuroko blinked for a moment as that information sunk into his brain, before his face turned crimson.

Caught off guard by that expression his boyfriend was making, Kagami couldn't help feeling embarrassed as well. "D-d-don't make that kind of face, you idiot!"

"But…" Kuroko breathed out, so low that Kagami couldn't hear what he said. "We're… going to share a bed…"

Kagami grunted. Damn it, Kuroko! Blushing like that! Didn't he know that Kagami was trying hard to calm down?

"Stop being so nervous idiot. I won't do anything." Kagami grunted again, and his face was hot as well. "We're just… going to sleep in the same bed. That's all, nothing else."

"Oh, alright…"

Kagami turned to Kuroko, noticing a hint of relief, yet Kagami swore he saw slight disappointment there. Maybe he was seeing things?

"Let's go to bed."

* * *

_This is karma._

Kagami thought, unable to sleep. His eyes wouldn't even close and whenever his consciousness was about to drift away, the sound of breathings coming from the next person beside him caused it to snap awake again, taking him back into this reality. He was just a teenager, a teenager with hormone. And how could he sleep with Kuroko next to him? IN HIS BED for God's sake!

The bed was a tad too small for two teenagers, especially since Kagami had a considerably large body. Even though Kagami had tried so hard to sleep closer to the wall (since his bed just next to the wall), trying move further away from Kuroko who was sleeping on the edge of the bed, the space between them still meant nothing. Both of them were laying on their sides, their back facing each other, and sometimes, Kagami's back would brush against Kuroko's whenever one of them shifted.

Kagami sighed deeply. Honestly, how could he sleep like this?

Kuroko caught the sound of Kagami's sigh, and he instantly felt uncomfortable. Was the space too cramped for Kagami? Kuroko was about to ask the other about the lack of space and he turned around, but the words died on his lips when saw, right at the same time, Kagami suddenly turned to face him as well, their gaze caught against each other.

Embarrassed, both of them looked away from each others'.

"W-what is it?" Kagami asked, he was trying hard to stay calm, but obviously failed.

"…Are you okay with the lack of space? I meant, is it too cramped?"

"I'm fine." The red-haired teen replied. "What about you? Are you okay? You look like you're going to fall over."

"I'm fine."

"…yo-you can come closer, you know." Once again, Kagami blushed.

Kuroko was no different as he replied. "No. It's alright."

After that, silence.

Dead silence.

Kagami sighed. How was he supposed to sleep in such awkward situation? Awkward…awkward…awkward… How did one dispel an awkwardness anyway?

"Oi, Kuroko? Are you asleep?"

"…No, not yet. Is something wrong?"

"This is awkward."

"I notice."

"Hey." Kagami shifted so he would lay on his back, and he turned his head to look at Kuroko who still had his back on him. "Turn over, will you?"

Silently, Kuroko shifted on his back as well, looking at Kagami straight in the eyes. "Would you like to talk?"

Kagami nodded. That was a nice idea to break the awkwardness between them. Kagami looked upward at the ceiling then, thinking of something. He said the first thing that came into his mind. "You know, I've never seen your parents before…"

"I've never seen Kagami-kun's parent as well."

"Well, I told you before that they are rarely home in Japan. They prefer to stay back in America. But seriously, I've never seen your parents, and you never mention them as well before. What's up with that anyway? Are they practically invisible like you as well?" Kagami smirked at the image of that.

Kuroko tensed for a moment at the mention of his parents. His face remained stoic, but he was feeling uncomfortable with this topic and unconsciously, his fingers reaching to grip at the blanket. "They passed away. They died in a car accident when I was ten years old."

Instantly, Kagami froze at the small voice his boyfriend made and he turned to look at Kuroko with eyes wide in shock. There was no hint of sadness or sorrow on the smaller teen's face. But Kuroko looked very small right now, and lonely. His boyfriend looked like the type of guy who didn't have many friends and would prefer being alone. Was this perhaps one of the reasons for Kuroko's withdrawal?

Kagami immediately felt very regretful and guilty for ever asking that. "Sorry…"

"No. It's alright." The blue-haired teen turned to Kagami, "I'm fine with it now. Besides, I'm not really alone, I live with my grandparents. I have Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasaki-kun, Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun…" Kagami's face twitched at the bastard's name, "…the coach, our senpais and… I have Kagami-kun with me now. So I'm alright."

Kagami's wide crimson eyes were gleaming with a glow of happiness and surprise, also mixed with some embarrassment. His lips were parted in surprised, and the sight of a small smile on Kuroko's face made him blush.

And Kagami finally lost it.

Kuroko was about to ask if Kagami was alright since the taller boy had been silent for awhile after that, but before he manage to open his mouth, he felt a hand grab his waist and pull him close. Before he realized, he was already half-sprawled over Kagami, body flushed against his boyfriend, thigh to thigh, torso to torso. His head was held down protectively onto Kagami's warm chest, and he could almost feel the other's breathing. And then arms were wrapped around his smaller form.

Kuroko blushed faintly. "Ng… Kagami-kun?"

Brushing his lips against Kuroko's soft blue hair, he hummed in delight at the scent of vanilla. "Damn… you're so adorable."

Half-heartedly, Kuroko smacked Kagami's arm. "I am not."

The red-haired gazed down at him, smirking. "Yeah, well, I think you are."

Another smack, and Kuroko spoke. "It's my turn."

"Go on."

"Hmmm…" he hummed, trying to think of something. This was perhaps so unlike him for asking this kind of thing, but Kuroko was… curious. "…had you ever dated someone before me?"

Kagami tensed, then he looked down at him. "What's with that question?"

Kuroko shrugged. "I'm curious."

Still gazing down at his boyfriend, Kagami remained silent for a while before he looked up at the ceiling. "…I had." Unconsciously, Kagami tightened his hold on Kuroko, as if trying to convince him that Kuroko was the only one for him right now.

"I see." Kuroko was frowning, and his tone was quite obviously holding a bit of bitterness there.

In contrast, Kagami's eyes were gleaming with cheekiness and mischief. His lips curled lopsidedly, looking very, very much like a cat that had eaten a bowl of cream on top of a plate of warm milk.

"You're… jealous?"

Kagami got a sharp jab on the stomach in return, and he grunted in pain.

"Of course not." The smaller teen glared, but there was a faint blush tainting the boy's pale cheeks, even though there shouldn't be a reason for him to.

Kagami was highly amused at this. Kuroko was propped up on his chest to look at him in the eyes. He grabbed a hold of his head, ruffling the silky blue hair affectionately. "Don't worry, I like you better than her."

Kuroko smacked Kagami's hand away, and he latched his hands on Kagami's cheeks, pulling and pinching. "Liar."

"O-oi!" Kagami tried to pry Kuroko's hands off but to no avail, because every time he succeeded, Kuroko's hand would be back at his cheeks instantly. Instinctively, in retaliation, he jumped up, pushing his boyfriend off and quickly flipping them around. In one swift move, he had Kuroko pinned beneath him. He grinned wolfishly when Kuroko's eyes widen in surprise, a blush coloring his face.

"Admit it. You're jealous."

"I'm not."

"Admit it. Or I'll…" the sentence was left hanging in the air when Kagami decided to carry on Kuroko's punishment.

Kuroko didn't laugh although he was being tickled. Well, he was gasping for breath desperately and his body trembled, squirming like crazy instead of the laughter. He started to flail his arms wildly, and as he expected, one of his hands hit Kagami on the face, and the tickling immediately stopped.

"Damn you! It hurts!" Kagami shouted, holding the side of his face.

"It's your own fault, Kagami-kun." Kuroko was still breathing labouringly, face covered in sweat and in pink flush. He was trying to force out the tears in his eyes by blinking repeatedly.

Kagami felt his eyes twitch almost violently at the sight, a bolt of thrill shooting down his body to where a heat was gathering. God! Why the hell did he promise that he wouldn't attempt to do _anything_ to Kuroko? His little boyfriend looked utterly delicious as he laid sprawled across the bed, pinned underneath him, almost looking like he was begging to be devoured.

Kuroko was…

God… he was so fucking adorable, and beautiful.

He reached to brush Kuroko's bangs, "Don't you trust me?"

Kuroko frowned.

"When I said that I like you better than her."

"…Of course I don't."

This time, it was Kagami's turn to frown. "Why?"

"Well… Why would you like me better than a girl? I'm a boy, a shadow…" Kuroko trailed off, his voice slowly become weaker. "…I'm nothing."

"You're such an idiot, aren't you?" Kagami flicked Kuroko's forehead, earning a soft groan. "It doesn't matter whether it's a girl or a boy. I choose who I love and who I want to be with, and I choose you."

Kuroko felt his heart skip a beat, unable to torn his gaze away from the other's eyes that had caught his breath so thoroughly. "But… why?"

"Because I love you, idiot. Do you even have to ask?" Kagami spoke with an expression that could only be seen as fond exasperation.

Words clambered up on Kuroko's throat, waiting to be spoken, and yet, they all died on his tongue. Kuroko wanted to know. He wanted to know what had he done to get Kagami's attention on him. He wanted to see what Kagami saw in him.

But instead, he swallowed and averted his gaze away from Kagami. Because he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to know the answer.

Because Kuroko was afraid that he might fall for Kagami even further.

"Kuroko…"

Said boy looked up to meet Kagami's eyes, and he unconsciously held his breath when he saw the look in them. His instinct told him to escape, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from Kagami's. Not when they were burning so passionately, the flames glowing behind those crimson eyes, darkening with desire. He felt lightheaded.

"You're mine, and I'm not letting you go."

A storm was whipping up in those eyes now, possessiveness seeping through. It was very enchanting, and Kuroko felt himself held in place by the spell, his eyes fluttering shut and his lashes sweeping against his cheeks. His breath was caught in his throat as he waited.

And he did not have to wait for long as a pair of luscious lips crushed against his.

The moment their lips touched, Kuroko felt a spark tingling all over his body and that simple contact was enough to fan even the smallest flames of passion and his hands found life on their own, sneaking to Kagami's nape and pulling him down, desperate for more. And when Kagami's hand was running a teasing line down his torso, it was as if he was leaving behind a trail of fire that could not be extinguished. Only with more of that desirable touch they could be satisfied, their thirst quenched.

Kuroko gasped. The heat within him suddenly grew into a raging inferno. His body was burning under Kagami's every whispering touch and caress.

It was heaven and hell at the same time.

He wanted to tell Kagami to prolong their kiss, but he didn't, because that would require them part for a second and Kuroko would rather want that second to be used to deepen their kiss and to be thoroughly kissed. He gasped when Kagami lowered his body, bringing them closer and increasing the heat intensity that he knew would lead to an amazing peak. His arms left Kagami's nape, crawling down the other's back, feeling his muscle through his shirt. The touch sent a bolt of delight to Kagami's spine, tearing a sound from his throat, a cross between a groan and a shout that sent shivers down Kuroko's skin.

Kagami was still kissing and touching him, worshipping his body with such reverence and awe, as if he never wanted to stop. One of his hand was trailing down Kuroko's neck before it was replaced by his warm lips, licking his neck eagerly, followed by a quick session of butterfly kisses.

Cherished.

Treasured.

Loved.

Those what was running through Kuroko's mind, imprinting themselves into his heart. He merely groaned loudly, more wantonly, and let Kagami ravish his neck as his please. Kagami's smirk was something he felt rather than saw.

Then, suddenly, a hand moved down to the waistband of his pants, and Kuroko stiffened, much too shocked to make any noises. As though finally realizing how rigid he was, and in an attempt to relax him, he felt Kagami nuzzle his neck and press another kiss there.

It worked, but only until Kagami hooked a finger in Kuroko's waistband, pulling it down slowly but surely.

With wide eyes, Kuroko kicked Kagami off the bed.

* * *

"Kuroko! I'm sorry!" Kagami screamed, pounding at the door of his room.

"You said you wouldn't do anything." Was the reply coming from inside his room.

"Shit! I-I didn't meant to, alright? It just happened!"

"I don't want to hear it."

"KUROKOOOO!" Kagami pounded at the door again. Poor thing.

"Good night, Kagami-kun."

There was silence as the pounding stop and Kagami could only sigh heavily as he rested his forehead against the door. Damn, he really didn't mean to… and it was Kuroko's fault too that he was being so submissive and adorable. How did he expect Kagami not to do anything?

Kagami turned around when he heard small footsteps, only to come face to face with Midorima who was staring at him.

"Why aren't you sleeping kid?"

"I went to the bathroom. Why are you outside your room?" Midorima asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Ceh." Kagami looked away, almost pouting. "It's none of your business."

The kid blinked, staring at Kagami's dejected look before he finally realized something. "Ah, I see… you were in the middle of doing the process of making babies weren't you?"

Kagami snapped to stare at the kid with wide eyes, jaw slacking open to the ground.

"But somehow you made Mom upset and then you got thrown out of the room, am I right?" Midorima adjusted his glasses. "Well, serves you right. I told you not to do any business, but you did it anyway. So, this is the punishment."

And with that Midorima returned back to the room, leaving Kagami with eyes wide in shock in the hallway.

Kagami sighed and he sat down in front of his room. He just hoped that Kuroko would forgive him in the morning.

That night, no one heard his series of sneezes in the hallway.

* * *

*scream* ugh... to be honest I was a bit worried about this chapter there's only KagaKuro moment here, and I knew that you guys wanted to see the little GoM, so I'm not very sure if I manage ti satisfied you guys with this chapter. And sorry that I didn't write any smut for those who want to I'm a coward because I never write one before and once again, I'm sorry for any grammar mistake in here

Anyway, thank you for reading. Review would be very much appreciated~

**Beta Note:** *giggles* I'm not complaining AT ALL! XD This is a very cute chapter and I LOVE it to the max! And Midorima does show up in the end, so I think no one will complain~ especially Kaga/Kuro's fans! *lol* Their love-love session is very epic! Though I feel rather bad for Kagami… getting kicked out of bed and thrown out of the room! Kuroko is amazing for being able to do that with his smaller body *lol*

Ah, man… I really love your style after all! XD Sorry for not reviewing in the site for the previous chapter, I figured it was okay to review here ^_^.

As for the beta-process, it's the same as the previous one. I hope I didn't miss anything. You can always check it again if you want to make sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHILD AGAIN**  
Chapter 5

A beam of light peeked into the room, striking Kuroko relentlessly. He grunted and rubbed his eyes before throwing the cover off his body. With a sigh, he set his feet on the ground, shivering when chill traveled up his legs. He pushed himself off the bed when he got used to the temperature.

Yawning, Kuroko rubbed his eyes again. He blinked when he felt his shirt almost slip off one shoulder, and then he remembered that it was Kagami's shirt he was wearing. And then, the memories of last night come to him like a strike of lightning.

Kagami's warm breath on his lips, claiming them for a deep, sensual kiss. Kagami's fingers running down his throat, Kagami's lips on his neck, Kagami's hand whispering down his body, tugging at his…

Kuroko blushed, patting his cheeks softly to wash that thought away.

Stupid Kagami-kun. He won't forgive the red-haired that easily. Maybe he should make him bought vanilla milkshake and vanilla cake for him first.

And then Kuroko opened the door, and he heard a soft snoring nearby. He blinked, though his eyes widen in surprised at the sight of Kagami sitting against the wall, fast asleep.

And why was his face covered with doodles from a crayon?

Kuroko sighed. He's very positive that it was the work of the kids…

Quickly, Kuroko knelt down in front of the other, frowning when he notices the bag under Kagami's eyes and he immediately felt a twinge of guilt and pain. Had Kagami slept outside here the whole night? Kagami really was an idiot, because apparently he doesn't understand the concept of sleeping in the couch because the corridor was cold. He really is Bakagami.

"Kagami-kun? Kagami-kun, please wake up." Kuroko coaxed softly, gently shaking his boyfriend to wake up.

Kagami grunted at first, and then those crimson eyes fluttered open slowly, seemingly unfocused and distant. He blinked several times, adjusting his position against the wall as he did so. It probably didn't feel good to sleep out in the corridor, Kuroko thought again with guilt. Then Kagami's vision cleared up.

"…Kuroko?"

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko said. "You shouldn't sleep here, come on." He made to help Kagami stand up, grabbing his arm and attempting to make him stand. His effort was thrown out of the window though, however, when Kagami suddenly leapt into his embrace, wrapping his strong arms around Kuroko's lithe form and buried his face on his soft blue hair.

Kuroko almost fell over, and instinctively, he was about to pushed Kagami away, but stopped when Kagami mumbling something.

"I'm sorry!"

Kuroko blinked.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry about last night! I didn't mean to do that to you… well, yes, I've always wanted to do them and last night I couldn't stop myself, but I really didn't mean to push you! I won't do anything that you don't want to do again, I swear! And I'm… I'm… sorry." Kagami sighed, nuzzling into Kuroko's neck respectfully and lovingly. At the moment, Kuroko thought that Kagami resemble a sweet little puppy yearning for attention.

Sighing, Kuroko patted Kagami's head. "You have to promise you won't push me again."

Backing away, Kagami smiled sincerely and nodded his head in enthusiasm. "I promise! I swear!"

"And if you really want me to forgive you, buy me a vanilla milkshake, and treats for the kids."

Kagami made a displeased look, but he nodded anyway. "…Fine. I'll do it."

"And you should buy clothes for them."

"Wha—that's cruel! I'm not rich!"

"It was a joke." Kuroko smiled, almost teasingly. And Kagami was so caught off guard with the teasing smile on Kuroko's face. He looks very adorable, and it reminds him the memories of last night.

Kagami couldn't resist it. He pulled Kuroko closer to him, intending to kiss him again, but was stopped when Kuroko pushed his face away, almost roughly that he wanted to protest at the treatment.

"What the hell?"

"Before you kiss me, I think you should look at yourself…" the smaller teen said, and out of nowhere, Kagami was given a mirror by him. With a frown, Kagami took the mirror and look at his reflection.

There was silence as Kagami stared at his doodled face on the mirror, before something inside him snapped.

"LITTLE BASTARDS! I'LL KILL THEM!"

"Killing is a crime, Kagami-kun."

"Then I'll spank them!"

Kuroko sighed, before he look around. "Where are they? The house seems too quiet…"

Kagami stay quiet as well, trying to focus whether there's another sound. But no, just like Kuroko said, the house seems too quiet.

Kuroko immediately got up to look for them, the little frown on his face indicating that he was worried. Kagami followed him to the living room, and his face twirled in horror when he saw the front door is open.

"Damn those brats…" Kagami growled under his breath.

Kuroko's frown deepen, and without further saying he ran out, but before he could take another step out of Kagami's house, his wrist was caught in a dead grip.

"Kagami-kun, let go of me. We have to look for them."

"I know… but I don't think it would be comfortable looking for them barefoot."

Blinking, Kuroko looked down, noticing that he was barefoot alright. He mentally blushed in embarrassment and went back inside to wear his shoes. Kagami smiled at the smaller teen. He looked truly worried about his young friends, almost like a real mother.

"Kagami-kun, you might want to wash your face first."

This time, Kagami blushed. Right, he almost forgot about his doodled face… he might scared someone going out of the house like this.

After washing his face, Kagami and Kuroko dashed off. They look around near Kagami's house first, then look further away. Kuroko was really worried, he have no idea what to do, he could only pray nothing happens to the kids.

When they almost reached the park not too far from Kagami's house, they could hear the sound of laughing little voices. They looked at each other before ran toward that direction and found the kids sitting at the bench with too familiar figures in the middle of the kids.

"Hyuuga-senpai? Izuki-senpai?"

At Kagami's call, both males looked up, and Izuki grinned at both of them. "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"Mom!" Both Murasakibara and Akashi shouted when they caught sight of Kuroko and immediately ran toward him, and so does Kise and Aomine, followed by a more calm Midorima. Kuroko caught Akashi who threw himself on him, while Kise and Aomine latched onto Kuroko's side. Kagami pick Murasakibara onto his arms, ruffling Midorima with his other hand as he grunted. "You little brats, why did you ran off like that?"

"We're bored." Murasakibara stated simply.

"You guys doodled my face!"

"And we got bored." Midorima said, "Your face's not big enough for five of us to draw." The boy had said it like it was the most normal thing in the world, and if it wasn't because the fact he was a kid now, Kagami would've kicked him.

"It doesn't matter, now." Kuroko said, tightening his hold around Akashi. "I'm so glad you okay…"

Kagami smiled softly at the sight of Kuroko nuzzling young Akashi's hair. He was snapped out of his thought when he heard Hyuuga cleared his throat, and Izuki staring them almost sheepishly.

"So…" Hyuuga scratched the back of his head. "The kids… they're yours?"

"Whoa, congratulations!" Izuki clapped his hands happily.

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Kagami growled, slightly flushed. Kuroko was no better.

Their senpais did know of their relationships and occasionally pushed their lucks by saying things Kagami was sure to get embarrassed or angry at. Kuroko hardly bothered by it, but he still got embarrassed sometimes.

"Are you sure? Because I was sure that you're following the new tradition called adoption!" Izuki's face lit up, and he always the one who manage to pushed Kagami's temper.

"THEY. . !" Kagami nearly roared, his face had turned red both in embarrassment and anger.

"Alright,alright." Izuki smiled, lifting both his hands in offering of peace. "So, whose kids are they? Are they your cousin or something?"

Hyuuga raised an eyebrow as he watch the kids, "…and why are they look so familiar?"

"That's because these kids, Captain Hyuuga, are the living miniatures of the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko replied.

Both Hyuuga and Izuki blinked, and they screamed.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"That's ridiculous…" Hyuuga shook his head in disbelief from where he sat in the couch, sitting next to Izuki with Kuroko and Kagami sitting across from them. Both Kuroko and Kagami had decided to take their senpais to Kagami's house where they can explain things more comfortably. Kagami wasn't sure if it's a good thing to tell them, but this is their senpais, and Kagami trusted them enough that they won't tell a soul about the young GoM, and he knew Kuroko does to.

"But… they really look alike though…" Izuki commented, staring at the kids who were playing around the living room.

Hyuuga sighed. "Seriously, why did you guys always get into trouble… and this one is really messed up."

"Hey! It wasn't our fault! We're just trying to save that grandma! And how the hell we supposed to know that the things she gave us was actually a magic bottle?" Kagami growled.

Kuroko sighed. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Akashi approaching. The other three watched the kid walking to Kuroko, and they smiled when Akashi suddenly demanded that he wanted to sit on Kuroko's lap.

"Stop laughing please." Kuroko demanded with a slight flush on his face although he let Akashi did as he wanted to.

Hyuuga laughed, "The kids really like you, aren't they?"

"More like smitten… they practically glued to Kuroko's side. Especially this one." Kagami scowled, pointing at Akashi.

"It seems their affection for Kuroko didn't fade even if they had been turned into a child." Izuki smiled in amusement. He laughed when Kise suddenly approached him and hop on to his lap, ruffling at his hair. He thought it was cute, until the boy refused to let go. Kise laugh, still pulling at Izuki's hair.

A second later Kagami and Hyuuga burst out laughing, while Kuroko quietly laughing behind his hand.

"Don't laugh! Help me!" Izuki cried out.

Kuroko got off the couch, placing Akashi on the couch before offering his arm to Kise who happily jumped onto him.

"Wow, he's really obedient without you have to say anything." Hyuuga said, watching Kuroko sat back on the couch, smiling when Akashi climbed back onto the smaller man's lap. "You look like their mother."

"I'm not."

Now, both Kise and Akashi were back on his legs. Aomine was beside him, then Midorima, and finally Murasakibara who decided to sat on Kagami's lap.

"One big happy family." Izuki commented, trying to put his hair back.

Kagami growled, despite the blush coloring his cheeks. "Stop saying things like that." He glanced to his boyfriend, blushing even more when Kuroko had said something that surprised him.

"It'll be nice if it's actually like that…" it was spoken softly, almost bashfully and Kagami felt the urge to squeeze him into a loving embrace, especially when he noticed the genuine smile on the boy's lips.

"Awe~ Kuroko you're adorable~ ain't you lucky Kagami?" Izuki cooed, ignoring the glare that was directed at him. He frowned though when he noticed that the kids were wearing oversized shirts.

"Shouldn't you got them some clothes?" he pointed out.

"Yeah, we should. It's not healthy for them." Kuroko agreed.

"You really sound like a mother."

Kagami got a jab on the stomach for that.

"So," Kuroko turned back to his senpais, "Where do you get kids clothes?"

"The mall?" Hyuuga answered with a shrug.

"Are we going somewhere?" Aomine asked.

"Yes, we are." Kuroko nodded, ruffling at Aomine's hair.

"Yeah!" the kid exclaimed excitedly, "I'm bored here."

"Well, we're going then." Hyuuga said as he stood from the couch.

"Eh? You're not going to help us?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Nah. Your kids, and they're yours to take care of." Hyuuga patted Kagami on the shoulder before he went out.

"Bye kiiiids~ have fun~" Izuki ruffled Kuroko's hair before he went to followed the Captain.

"…Some senpais they are…" Kagami commented, and Kuroko silently agreed.

* * *

When they stepped out of the house, Kuroko watched his boyfriend locking the door, and looked down when he felt a tug on his pants, noticing that it was Akashi who had tug on his pants. He couldn't resist a smile when the kid held his arms out to Kuroko and lifted him to his arms.

"Ah, I want to be carried too!" Aomine shouted. Somehow, it wasn't fair that it's always Akashi who got carried by Kuroko.

"No." Akashi shook his head, wrapping his little arms around Kuroko's neck.

"Hey! That's not fair!" the young Aomine protested, glaring at Akashi.

Kuroko sighs. What now? He understand if Aomine wanted to be carried too… But Akashi is smaller, and the kid was really stubborn. "Well… how about you let Kagami-kun carry you?" Kuroko asked kindly. The look on Kagami's face said quite clearly that it doesn't matter if the kid wanted to be carried or not because Kagami sure as hell wasn't going to do it.

Aomine's face immediately twisted in dislike, "Ugh… I would rather walk…"

"You brat! What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"Then carry me!" Kise exclaimed as he run to Kagami and held out his arms.

The red-haired sighs, but he picked the kid up nonetheless. Glaring at Kuroko's teasing smile. "Let's just go already." The seven of them left the house, with Kise and Akashi content being carried while the others walked. Aomine refused to let go of his hold on Kuroko's shirt.

"Geez… what are we going to do with these kids… We've got school tomorrow. The coach will kill us if she knew we didn't come to school and ditched practice." Kagami grumbled, humming in annoyance when Kise pinch his cheeks.

"We could take them to the daycare."

"Oh, yeah. You're right." Kagami said, "I just hope that they wouldn't cause any trouble."

Murasakibara tugged on Kuroko's clothes, he asked. "Where are we going, Mom?"

"We'll go shopping. And… could you please stop calling me that?"

"What's shopping, mom?"

Kuroko sighed at that. They will never stop calling him 'mom'. "We're going to get you some clothes."

Aomine frowned. "But clothes are boring."

Kise nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah! Clothes are boring!"

"You'd rather run around naked?" Kagami asked. The boys thought over it and Kise nodded.

"Ok. We'll go shopping." He agreed. Then, he yelled. "Potty!"

Kagami and Kuroko blinked at him.

"Kise said he needs to piss." Midorima informed the horrified Kagami. "We need to find the toilet."

Kagami immediately run toward the park, knowing that there's a public toilet there. Kuroko followed behind, walking calmly.

Once he arrived, he immediately put Kise on the floor. Kise ran over to the toilet, taking off his pants and climbed onto it. A minute later, a flushing sound could be heard and Kise stepped out. "Wah! It feels nice!"

"Hands!" the little Kise called out happily to t he confused Kagami. Thankfully, Kuroko finally catch up and walk over to Kagami.

"I think that he wants to wash his hand after potty." Kuroko said. Kagami bent down and pick Kise up, holding him to the sink while he washed his hands. Kuroko then handed him a tissue and dried their hands.

"Done!" Kise exclaimed as he carried again by Kagami. Kagami smiled and ruffled Kise's hair, "Good kid."

Kagami glanced at Kuroko, noticing the small smile on his boyfriend's face. "What are you smiling at?"

Kuroko tilted his head, smiling softly. "You'll make a good father, Kagami-kun." Kagami blush, both at Kuroko's statement and smile.

"Tch. Whatever."

"Dad, you're blushing…" Murasakibara said.

"S-shut up!"

Kuroko chuckled.

A while later, they finally arrived at the mall. They're worried that they might run into someone else, so without wasting any more time, they walked around the first floor, trying to find the store that sold kid's clothes. But then fifteen minutes later, they weren't having much luck and they decided to take a break. At the moment, Kuroko and Kagami sat on the table. Along with Akashi (who still refused from Kuroko's lap) and Midorima. Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara had wandered around but were still within in sight.

"There's nothing in this floor." Kagami grumbled. "Should we ask someone?"

"There's no need." Kuroko said, standing up with Akashi on his arms. "We haven't check the upper level, maybe we find them there."

"Yeah, good idea." Kagami stood up as well, looking for the boys. "Oi! Kise! Aomine! Come here!"

"Wait. Where's Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko frowned, looking around.

"Hey, did you guys see him?" Kagami asked at Kise and Aomine, only got a 'no' as an answer. "Damn…"

"HEY YOU LITTLE BRAT! COME BACK HERE!" A voice shouted. Murasakibara came flying out of a store and ran to Kuroko and Kagami. He hid behind them as an older man chased after him. The man stopped when he caught up to him.

"Is he yours?" the man demanded, pointing at Murasakibara.

"Why?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"He stole from my store, that's why!"

Kuroko frowned and he looked down at Murasakibara. "Is that true, Murasakibara-kun?"

"What's stole?" the boy asked.

"It's when you take things without permission and that's a bad thing." Midorima explained.

"But stores are where you get things, right?" Murasakibara commented, looking confused. "So how can you stole when they're given stuff away?"

"Because you have to pay for it before taking it away." Kuroko explained gently.

"Oh… then I had to pay for the candy?" Murasakibara asked, looking guilty.

"Yes, you have to pay for the candy." Kuroko sighed, caressing Murasakibara's hair. He turned back to the angry man before bowing, "I'm sorry for what he did…" he said before straightening up. "How much did he take?"

"Five dollars." The man said. Kagami raised an eyebrow, not believing what the man said since it's a bit too much for a kid.

"Oi, kid, how much did you take?" He asked the kid.

"I took one candy and one chocolate." Murasakibara replied.

"We'll give you two dollars." Kagami said, holding Kuroko's hand before he could paid.

"What? But I said…" the man said angrily, but before he could say anything, Kagami grab a hold of his collar, looking furious.

"You lied to him. No way a candy and a chocolate could worth five dollars. Either take two bucks or get out of here."

The man look taken aback before he glared at them. He snatched the money from Kuroko's hand and walked away.

"Kagami-kun… that's not nice…" Kuroko said.

"Hey, he's lying to us, you know." Kagami said. "He thinks he could bully us since we had kids."

"It's only three dollars different."

"And that's not right." Kagami shook his head and ruffle Kuroko's hair. "I'm just doing what I think is right. That man really pisses me off."

Kuroko sighs. He looked down when he felt a tug on his shirt, only to be met with Murasakibara's guilty look. "I'm sorry…"

The short teen smiled, before he bent down to place a kiss on the kid's forehead (which Aomine look envy). "Don't worry. We're not mad at you."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Kagami said, picking Murasakibara up to his arms. "Let's go find some clothes."

Kuroko watched Kagami walked away with Murasakibara in his arms and he couldn't help but smile at that. Kagami would really make a nice father.

A father…

Yes, Kagami would make a nice father for his child. A child from a woman.

Kuroko swallowed. Yes, no matter how much he loves Kagami, Kagami would be better off without him. He would be happier living a happy normal life. Marry to a woman and build a nice family…

"Mom?"

Kuroko snapped out of his mind when he heard Akashi called him. The kid was staring at him with a frown. "What's wrong…?"

"Oh… I—"

"Is something wrong? You're frowning." Aomine said worriedly.

Kuroko shook his head and smiled. "No, it's fine. Come on, let's go and find some clothes for you guys." Why would he think about it right now? There's plenty of time to think about it.

Even though he could shake that thought away, he couldn't shake away the uneasy feeling inside of him.

Was he really that scared that Kagami might leave him sometimes?

* * *

Ugh… seriously. I think I'll make you guys disappointed with this chapter. And… aside from being sorry for any grammar mistakes (again), I'm also sorry that it took me quite a long time to write this. Well, that's because I'm currently writing a new KuroBas fanfic ^^ So, once again, I'm sorry, because I think the next update will be my new stories

Oh, and the previous chapters already being beta-ed^^ it's all thanks to **lunaryu** *hug* THANK YOU SO MUCH LUNA-SAN! XDDDD

Anyway, review please? *puppy eyes*


	6. Chapter 6

**CHILD AGAIN**  
Chapter 6

After done finding some clothes for the kids, they decided to take a rest and have lunch in the fast-food restaurant. For some reason, Kagami could detect there's something wrong with his boyfriend. He was a bit too quiet than quiet, well, not that Kuroko was the talkative type, but he's definitely more quiet than usual and Kagami knew that there's something bothering him.

He had tried to sling an arm around his shoulder and tried to bring into a conversation. But Kuroko merely talk other than nodding in a way that he was listening to whatever Kagami's talking about. So he tried to take their conversation relating a humorous story about his experience in America, though it seems he was really bad at trying to make a joke since Kuroko looks tired of his joke and move away under his arms.

Kagami was depressed. He watched as Kuroko eyed the french-fries, fiddling with it before feeding Akashi and Kise with it. The boy barely managed to grab a bite of food and only drink his favorite vanilla milkshake. Seriously, didn't his boyfriend understand the meaning of having lunch?

"Oi, Kuroko…" Kagami said with mouthful of burger. "Eat more will you?" he look to his side when Murasakibara tugged at his clothes, wanting to be fed by him. Kagami fed the purple haired boy his burger before staring back Kuroko.

"I'm not hungry…" Kuroko fiddle with his straw.

"But you should eat more." Aomine, who was currently sitting next to Kuroko's left side, said with a frown, "You're too skinny. I don't think it's good."

Kagami laughed, silently agreed, and Kuroko even manage a small chuckle. But he could tell the bluenette's mood was not good. "Don't worry. I'll live." The smaller teen said, ruffling Aomine's hair.

"Eating more would be nice though." Midorima spoke from Kagami's right side. "But over-eating is not good either…" he mumbled while eyeing the big amount of burger on Kagami's tray.

"Hey, I'm hungry alright?"

"But you eat like a monster!" Kise said with a laugh.

Akashi, who was sitting on Kuroko's lap (again) picked a fries before handing it to Kuroko, trying to feed him. "Eat?"

Kuroko could just melt at the sight. "Thank you." He said before took the fries into his mouth.

"What's wrong?"

The question was so sudden and unexpected that Kuroko for a moment could only stare. "What do you mean, Kagami-kun?"

"Don't dodge the question, Kuroko. I knew that there's something bothering you, and it frustrated me when I don't know what it is."

"It's nothing important though."

"You wouldn't be like this if you thought it's not important."

The table was tense, the children could feel it. Kuroko look away, his face emotionless as usual. "Could we not talk about this?"

"Kuroko—"

"Please?"

Kagami groaned at Kuroko's plead. "…Tch. Fine… but don't think you can ran away from me."

Kuroko mentally sighed in relief when Kagami finally gave up before he look out onto the window. Somehow, he had gotten used to look out of the window whenever he was thinking about something. Even though the scenery outside was not something he had not seen before, Kuroko was quite content just watching it. It help him clear his mind. Yet, this time, his eyes saw nothing. It felt like his eyesight had vanished and the only thing he saw was how Kagami would fit perfectly building a family with a woman.

Why was he thinking about this? It felt as if he saw a hideous nightmare over and over right before his eyes. Kuroko closed his eyes, shaking his head in attempt to get that thing out of his mind.

It was only when a hand clasped over his that Kuroko realized someone was holding his hand. He look up where Kagami was staring at him a frown, and Kuroko dare to say that he look worried.

Kagami gave his hand a light squeeze. "Seriously Kuroko… what's wrong? Are you sick or something?"

The smaller teen glanced at their joined hands, almost swoon when Kagami made a small circle on top of his hand with his thumb. It was very sweet and romantic, and he thought that they were really like each other.

But when a girl passed their tables and glanced at their joined hands, she frowned.

Kuroko retracted his hand immediately, as if it was burn. "…I'm fine, Kagami-kun."

Yes, their relationship was frowned at public.

If Kagami still hadn't believe what he said, he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he carried Murasakibara into his arms and hold Midorima's hand since they already finished eating lunch. With Akashi in his arms, Kuroko followed Kagami out of the restaurant with Aomine and Kise walked by his side. "Now that we're done with our business, should we head home?"

"NO!" Kise shouted, grabbing onto Kuroko's pants. "I want to go somewhere! I want to play!"

"Hmmm… maybe we should take the kids somewhere… Obviously they're bored at house and I'm worried that they're going to destroy my house to get rid of their boredom." Kagami said, scowling at Murasakibara who wiped his hands that was dirty with French fries on his clothes.

"Guess so…" Kuroko said. "Where do you guys want to go?"

"Cake house." Murasakibara said and Kagami stared at him. Where the hell is that?

"Library?" Murasakibara looked at him, and Kagami scowled. Is he an old man?

"America!" Aomine said.

"Disneyland!" Kise exclaimed happily.

"Hmm… anywhere's fine. As long as mom's with me." It was Akashi who said it as the red haired boy snuggle onto Kuroko's chest.

"You guys trying to kill us or something?" Kagami glared at Aomine and Kise. He looked at Kuroko. "Let's just go to the fair."

Kuroko blinked. "There's a fair?"

"Yep, it's always on Sunday night. It's quite far though, but it's quite nice ." Kagami said, "Let's go there."

* * *

Kuroko and Kagami took a moment to look around, taking in their surroundings. It's very crowded to the point that both he and Kagami were worried that the kids might get lost. But the sight was quite nice, watching little kids get easily excited as they pull their parents to get on to the rides. Kuroko never went to the fair before, and he rarely go to have fun with his parents like how little kids usually be. And Kuroko regret that he never demand his parents to go this kind of fair since he no longer had a chance to go with them.

"So which one should we go on first?" Kuroko asked, smiling at the kid's happy faces. He loved seeing them like this, they're such an adorable kids. Of course then, he remembered how troublesome they could be even in this state and somehow they didn't really look that innocent.

"Let's ride that!" Kise pointed to a ride located in the center of fame booths. It was the most colorful contraption that Kuroko ever seen. It was embarrassing, but even Kuroko was quite excited about the thought of riding it.

"Ah, yes." Kuroko still had the nonchalant look. "The carousel. Let's ride it then."

"I want to ride the white horse!" Aomine said, running off to it first. Kise run after him, yelling about he want to ride the white horse as well.

"I'll just ride the frog then…" Midorima said, though he was just as excited as Kise and Aomine.

"I want to ride the giraffe." Murasakibara said, looking at Akashi who was still in Kuroko's arms. "Aka-chin, want to ride it with me?"

Akashi pondered about it for a while, before shrugging. "'kay."

Kagami couldn't help but smile when they came up to the ride as he watched Aomine and Kise dashed to the white horse, still arguing about who get to ride it. Midorima sat silently at the frog, though he was obviously happy since he was smiling. Kagami put Murasakibara on the giraffe, who immediately wrapped his little arms around the giraffe's neck. Kuroko put Akashi behind the other boy, and smiled when Akashi wrapped his arms around Murasakibara's waist.

Kagami glanced around him, instantly fell into a fit of laughter when Kuroko had silently sat himself on top of the zebra. Kuroko blinked, "Is something funny?"

Kagami stopped laughing, though he was still smiling at how adorable Kuroko is right now. "I never thought you would ride something as childish as this."

Kuroko was actually blushing, perhaps in embarrassment. And Kagami couldn't help but smirk as he came to Kuroko's side, holding the zebra Kuroko was riding. "No one will notice you, no need to be embarrassed."

When the ride finally moves, Kuroko was a bit surprised by the sudden jerky movement of the ride and Kagami's hand on his thighs was what making him relax. "Relax, nothing to be worried about." Kagami smiled at him, and Kuroko was entranced with it. It's not a smirk, just a simple smile yet Kuroko thought Kagami look very attractive smiling like that.

Kuroko couldn't help but smile as the ride continue. It was actually kind of nice, despite how childish he might look riding this.

"I've never ride this before. It felt nice."

The sudden statement made him surprised, and Kagami look at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. "Never?"

"Never." Kuroko shook his head. "This is my first time went to a fair, I never went to the amusement park either." He rest his forehead against the pole. "My parents were busy with their works, so we never went out often."

Kagami stared at him, before looking at somewhere else. "Then… I'm glad I bring you guys here."

"Eh?"

When Kagami turned at him with that smile again, Kuroko have no idea how many times his heart almost stop breathing every time he saw Kagami smile like that. "I'll make sure you have a lot of fun. So be prepare."

Kuroko smiled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. "I'm looking forward to it then."

The next few rides went smoothly, if you ignored the fight between Aomine and Kise. The group was approaching a large ride with an enormous boat-shaped hunk of fiberglass that swing like a pendulum. Kuroko was reluctant to ride it when Kagami asked him to join him ride this one, but when the kids said that they wanted to watch their 'parents' riding this cool ship (so they said), Kuroko finally complied due to the kids plea. The kids stay right where they are, since they're not allowed to ride that dangerous thing. Kagami kept told him that this is just child's play, however, as the ride got half way through, he began to feel a familiar feeling curling in his stomach. He might throw up if this keeps happening.

After an eternity, the ride finally began to slow and after centuries, the ride finally stopped entirely and the guards popped up. Holding his silence, as soon as the bar lifted up Kuroko was pretty much disappear and barely make it to the grass before the bile began making its way up his throat. Coughing in his sick misery, Kuroko began to aware of someone rubbing his back soothingly. He felt another presences surrounding him and through his watery eyes, he saw the kids concern face, looking up at him.

"Mom, are you ok?" Akashi asked with his eyebrows furrowed cutely.

"Are you sick?" Kise tilted his head, frowning in concern. "I'm really sad if anything happens to Nii-chan…"

Kuroko gave a weak smile, not having the heart to concern the kids any further. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You sure you're okay?" Kagami held out a handkerchief and wipe the stain around Kuroko's mouth.

"Yes…" Kuroko nodded, coughing a bit. The frenzy feeling was still there inside him, but the circling motion Kagami made on his back was quite calming and it felt nice. "I'll be fine. Just… give me a moment."

"S-sorry about that, I guess…" Kagami was awkwardly scratching the back of his head, feeling guilty all of a sudden. "I don't know you'll get sick…"

Kuroko frowned. The last thing he wanted was Kagami to feel guilty about it. He was about to say that it was not his fault when a bubbly cheerful voice interrupted what he wants to say.

"Oiiii~~ Taiga-kun!"

They turned to see a blonde woman with big chest standing a few away from them, and Kagami's eyes turned wide. "Alex?!"

"My it is you!" the woman skipped happily to them, ruffling Kagami's hair insanely who blush in embarrassment. "Knock it off you woman!"

Alex just laughed though before she turned to Kuroko who was mentally scowling at the display. "Why hello to you too Kuroko~"

"Hello Alex-san…" Kuroko bowed slightly

"Honestly, I really never thought that I would run into—" She stopped talking when she noticed at the children around Kuroko. She blinked and looked at Kagami. "My, that's a lot of children."

"H-hey! It's not what you think!" Kagami frantically tried to explain, because if he didn't, Alex would've jump to her own conclusion.

Alex raised her hand and shielded her wide grin with it. "What's not what I think?"

"They're not our children, Alex-san." Kuroko tried to explain. "They're… er… well, they're my cousins."

"Mom!" Akashi suddenly exclaimed, wrapping his little rams around Kuroko's neck.

Alex raised an eyebrow, smirking at how both Kagami's and Kuroko's face turned red. "Ooooohhh reaaaaalllyyyy?" she couldn't help but to tease them since she already knew about their relationship anyway,

"Really!" Kagami said quickly.

"Yeah right." She sneered before made a move to ruffle Aomine's hair, who immediately scowled at her. "But you know… Kuroko must be one hell of a baby making machine. You must be very hardworking on making them as well, Kagami-kun! But you're being gentle with Kuroko right?"

Kagami was practically beat red with embarrassment, face nearly redder than his own hair. If he had a shovel right now, he would've dug a hole at the ground and buried himself in it, perhaps taking Kuroko along with him so he won't be that lonely. Or perhaps he could've just buried Alex.

"You…old…hag…" Kagami trembled in exasperation. "GET THAT DIRTY MIND OF YOURS OUT OFF YOUR HEAD! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM YOU OLD HAG!"

Alex frowned with a pout, "You didn't do anything to him? What a shame~"

"You—"

"Anyway~" she interrupted, "Why don't we go together? Come on~ It'll be fun~" she cling to Kuroko's arm, staring at him eagerly.

Kuroko blinked for a moment, before glancing at Kagami who was shaking his head frantically and then back to the woman who was currently staring up at him with her puppy eyes. He sighs. "I… don't mind."

Kagami slapped his face with his hand, at the same time as Alex cheered loudly. "Oh yeah! Now we're talking!"

"I hate you…" Kagami muttered.

"Awe~ I love you too Tiger!" Alex yanked the taller teen by the arm and started to pull him toward the ride she wanted. Kuroko blinked before starting to following them with the kids trailing behind him.

"Mom, who's that woman?" Murasakibara questioned.

"Oh… she's his friend." The blue haired teen answered as he adjust Akashi in his arms.

Midorima raised an eyebrow. "She's very clingy… and she looks really close to Dad."

"Well, that's because they've known each other for a very long time."

"Longer than you Nii-chan?" Kise asked.

"Yes."

"Tch." Aomine glared at the back of Kagami's back. "He said he likes you very much, but then he let a woman touch him! He's a liar!"

Kuroko nearly froze at that. But unlike Aomine, he knew that Kagami does like him, that Kagami's feeling to him was real. But then he watched as Alex and Kagami was talking to each other, too casually, too… close to his liking and he couldn't help but feel something tugging at his heart.

And it was almost confirmed that he really does felt something inside of him when he saw a few people glancing at the two, commenting how beautiful Alexandra is or how Kagami look cool. But what he couldn't stand the most was when two girls passed by them and said something that nearly took his breath away.

"They're such a cute couple."

At that moment, Kuroko doesn't know how to react. He felt like the ground beneath him had shattered and a large black hole engulfed him into a sheer darkness. He wasn't even aware that he had stopped walking until Kagami was calling out for him.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Kuroko blinked, looking up at Kagami's frowning face before shook his head lightly.

"…It's nothing." He mumbled, clutching at Akashi closer to him before walking pass by Kagami.

With wide eyes, Kagami turn to him, calling out for his name but Kuroko doesn't even stop walking. Kagami cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong with your boyfriend?" Alex asked, staring at Kuroko worriedly as she approached Kagami.

"How should I know?" Kagami sighed dejectedly. "He's been like that since this afternoon and he didn't tell me anything about it…"

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow. "Maybe… you did something wrong to him?"

"Like I said, I have no idea damn it." Kagami ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. Why Kuroko couldn't tell him what's bothering him?

"Hmmm… then I suggest you to make a plan!" Alex clasped her hands together.

"Huh?"

"Come on." Taking Kagami's hand, she began to pull him toward Kuroko, ignoring Kagami's cries of protest.

"Kurokoooooo!" said boy turned around when he heard Alex called out for him, and he scowl a bit when he saw Kagami and Alex joined hands.

"…what?" honestly, he's not in his very best mood.

"Hey hey, let's ride that!" she pointed at the towering ride to their far right. Both Kuroko and Kagami frowned.

"Ferris Wheel?" Kagami frowned.

"Yep! A ride a la romance, isn't that right?" the blonde woman smiled and winked at Kagami. Kagami immediately understood that Alex want to do something for him and Kuroko.

"Alright then, let's go." Kagami smirked.

That plan, however, immediately thrown out of the way when Kuroko spoke. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline."

"What?!" both Kagami and Alex shouted, but it was Kagami's tone was what making Kuroko frown. "Why not?"

"Well, I'm not really that comfortable with heights…" Kuroko explained, and it was the truth. He's never really fond of heights. "Besides, it's already night…"

"Come on, this'll be the last one." Kagami took Kuroko's hand into his, tightening his grip almost desperately.

Kuroko was taken aback at how stubborn Kagami is. He never thought that Kagami would plead him for a ride. Is he really that desperate to ride that Ferris Wheel with Alexandra?

He look away from Kagami as he tried to slid his hand away from Kagami's grip. "If you want to ride it that badly, you should ride it with Alex-san…"

Stubborn as always Kuroko is, but Kagami would never lose when it come to stubbornness. He took Kuroko's hand back into his and tightened his grip. "No, I want you to come too."

Kuroko glared at Kagami. Why couldn't he just leave him be?

Meanwhile, Alex was glancing between the two, worried about the tense atmosphere between them.

"I want to ride that."

The three of them looked at Akashi who just spoke. Akashi looked at Kuroko, staring at him with his usual calm face. "I want to ride the Ferris Wheel."

"Me too!" Kise smiled. "I want to ride that shiny big thing!"

"Us too." Murasakibara grab a hold of Midorima's wrist and raised them.

"I'm curious too." Aomine grin, grabbing at Kuroko's pants, "Come on Nii-chan! Let's ride that!"

Kuroko stared at the pleading eyes of the children before sighing. "Fine…"

With a cheer, Alex immediately ushered them to the large wheel. When they finally come face to face with the big ride, Kuroko began to have doubts. It wasn't exactly a phobia, but he would openly admit that he was really uncomfortable with heights. Strangely, when the next cart came, Akashi had request to be put down and so Kuroko did, though he was still wondering why the boy suddenly like that. The answer came like a struck of lighting when he felt someone pushed him hard into the empty cart, he felt the small car waver when someone also boarded. Turning around in confusion he saw the door closed and through the glasses he saw Alexandra waved at him along with the miniature GoM. He turned his head when he heard someone groaned next to him only to come face to face with his boyfriend.

"Damn that old hag…" Kagami muttered, "She shouldn't have push that hard dammit…"

Knowing that they're being set up, Kuroko could only sighed in defeat before finally took a seat. Noticing that Kuroko had become silent, Kagami, almost reluctantly took a seat across from his boyfriend.

The atmosphere between them was so damn tense that Kagami had to hold back the urge to sighs. For time to time, he glance at Kuroko who was staring out at the window. Honestly, he doesn't really know what to say. So Kagami said the only thing he could think to say.

"I'm sorry."

Kuroko turned to him, "For what?"

Kagami was silent for a while, "I'm not really sure… But something was making you mad and I don't know what it is, but there's a chance that it was because of something I did. So…" Kagami ran a hand through his hair, feeling nervous. "Kuroko… are you mad at me? If you do, just said it." The red head teen looked at Kuroko again, and there's a hidden tightness to his jaw that gave a measure of his emotion away. His hand tightened into a fist when Kuroko remained silent. "Kuroko…" his voice was softer now, sounding almost pleading.

"I'm…not really mad. Not at you, at least…" the bluenette answered. "It's… it's just that there's something on my mind."

The tension that had been wrecking in Kagami's body seeped out like water in a net. He allowed himself to relax a bit and carefully as not to startle Kuroko, he took his boyfriend's hand, letting his thumb slowly caress and touch it. "Then… tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing, really…"

"Well, it's something if it bothers you that much."

Kuroko was a bit hesitant, but one look at Kagami's face, and he knew he couldn't get away from this. "Well…" Kuroko start, voice not louder than an intimate murmur. "I'm just thinking about you building a family… with a woman."

Kagami look startled. "What? Why?"

"You know why." Kuroko stared at him, a bit frustrated. "It's just a normal thing. Marrying the woman you love and have children, building a happy family… That's a normal thing, right?" his voice had become soft as he no longer unable to look at Kagami in the face.

"You know that there's no woman that I love. The only one I love is you, Kuroko!" the red head teen practically screamed. He was frustrated, just how many times does he have to tell Kuroko that he really does love him? "Don't you believe me?"

Kuroko shook his head. "I do believe you Kagami-kun. I didn't doubt your feelings. But… we're both young… there's so many things ahead of us and none of us know what would've change between us. Even if we both want it, do you really think we'll still be together in the future? Despite the fact that our relationship is being frowned upon public? Then what about our parents? Do you think they'll allow us to be together?"

"Then what do you want me to do, huh?!" Kagami slammed the chair, and Kuroko slightly flinched. "Do you want me to break up with you?!"

Kuroko froze at the statement, but both his hand tightened into a fist, trying to regain his composure. "…It'll be better that way… don't you think?"

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!" Kagami nearly roared and he stood up from his chair, making the cart swayed for a bit. "I'm not going to let that stupid mind of yours breaking our relationship!"

Something snapped within him hearing Kagami talk like that, and Kuroko glared up at his boyfriend before standing up as well. Kagami was taken aback when Kuroko screamed at him. "You don't have the right to speak like that! You have no idea how I feel at all!"

"…You have no idea…" Kuroko flopped back into his seat dejectedly, lowering his head and joining his hands together. "…how scared I am losing you…"

It was very soft, but Kagami could hear it and his eyes immediately softened and a struck of guilt hit him like a hammer for yelling at Kuroko. He looked at Kuroko slumped form and realized just how vulnerable the boy looks right now. He sat next to Kuroko and slid his arm around the boy's waist, pulling his body closer to his. "Kuroko…"

Silence.

"You're not… crying, are you?" Kagami asked, fearing for the truth.

"Of course I'm not." Came the answer.

"Then look at me."

His boyfriend was still looking away, bangs covering his eyes. Kagami sighed again before gathered him into his embrace. He ran his hand on Kuroko's hair gently in a soothing manner. "Like what you said, we never knew what happen in the future… So I can only say this."

Hesitantly, Kuroko looked up, his gaze meeting with Kagami's determined one.

"You don't have to feel threatened by anyone else. Because I can assure you that no matter what happens, even if the world finally come to an end, my love for you is what always remain. " He tightened his hold around Kuroko. "If there's anyone that I would want to build family with, of course it'll be you."

Kuroko felt his heart skip a beat, his eyes unable to move away from the other's crimson eyes that had caught his breath thoroughly. He couldn't stop the words from flowing. "…really?"

"Really." Kagami repeated gently with an expression that could only be seen as fond exasperation, placing a chaste kiss on Kuroko's forehead. "I told you before, right? I'm not going to let you go, Kuroko. Never."

The words were weighed down with so much sincerity and it went straight to Kuroko's heart, causing it to beat faster than he could remember it ever doing before. "Huh… I'm surprise how well you say those embarrassing things…"

"Wha—You idiot!"

"But…" Kagami felt his eyes widen when Kuroko's eyes slowly closed and kiss his cheek chastely before pulling away, offering him a shy smile. "Always being truthful to yourself… That's what I love about Kagami-kun the best."

And it took Kagami's breath away.

With a grunt, he grab a hold of Kuroko's chin and the blue haired teen's yelp immediately swallowed by a blazing lips. Kuroko's hand immediately found its way into Kagami's red hair. He pulled the taller teen closer as the kiss deepened. Kagami's hand slowly trailing from his boyfriend's waist up to his back before sliding down again. Kuroko's stifled moan only encourage him further and their kiss become wilder as they shoved their mouth together almost violently. Slipping an arm between them, Kuroko worked his hand into the neck of Kagami's shirt, grasping and caressing the other's broad shoulder as their lips continued to battle for dominance.

"Ng… excuse me…" both men froze when they heard someone speaking and it wasn't until they heard a giggling voice they finally pulled apart from each other and turn around, only to come face to face with the girl attendant whose face red all over her face. Alexandra and the little GoM was standing behind her. The kids were giggling (though Akashi was more like smirking and Aomine looks like he ready to hit something) and Alex was trying her best to cover her widen grin behind her hands.

"Ng…. ng…. the ride's over… sir." The girl was having a hard time speaking and meeting their face. Kuroko and Kagami stared in horror when they finally realized the Ferris Wheel had come down and stop. A few people was staring at them, some in embarrassment, confusion, and amusement.

Kuroko could only slapped Kagami out of embarrassment.

Needless to say, they finally went home after parted away with Alex with a red hand-print on Kagami's cheek. Poor guy indeed.

But then as they finally arrived at his home and put the children to sleep, he glanced at Kuroko who was sleeping in his arms and couldn't help but smile. He didn't mind being slapped all over again if that means he would have this boy stay by his side.

* * *

Ugh… a shitty chapter. I know, so I could only say sorry for everything But I swear that you will found the next chapter enjoyable, because it'll be full of drama^^

This story would be over soon, probably about two more chapter, but another new story will come and it's a Kagami/Kuroko fanfic as well. Hope you will like it as much as **Child Again**.


End file.
